A “wall” in this context is taken to mean a wall of a building or similar fixed construction, either internal or external. The term also encompasses internal partitions for a building, which may extend only part way between the floor and ceiling of a room in a building.
There are a number of different construction materials available for the formation of a building's walls. One material, which can be chosen, is glass. Its light transmission properties can create a spacious light and airy aspect within a building.
Because of the transparency of glass, it is known to provide illumination to further improve the appearance of a building or to increase its visibility. However, this requires the installation of separate illumination apparatus, which must be separately installed and powered and arranged close to the wall.